comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 03
The Fictional Critic '''is a segment published by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Comic Crossroads. Our reviewer known as "F" will remain a secret under my protection and silence. Every episode counts with 4 reviews whether heroes, villains, realities or even fan fiction issues but today not only do we have some extra things like an exclusive interview, a game, a movie review but also some very important announcements that you simply cannot miss. Multiple seasons are to be expected with the segment´s increasing comments and reviewers. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published daily on Saturdays, Mondays, Wednesdays and also Fridays at 23:00 p.m by the The Great Lord David and his team. *As to terms of opinion this is perfectly legal and falls within Comic Crossright, to which any sort of copying is not allowed unless allowed by the author and the other members of the Fictional Critic. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, either good or bad, any kind. *"F" is currently our only reviewer, but Artemis Thorson will join the show in our next episode. *The Fictional Critic is in episode 3 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments with a number of 150 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your reviews on the comments above as we would like to know what you think. *I hope you enjoy our show as we have lots of new events, fantastic reviews and simply a program you can´t and won´t miss. Thank you very much for your time. Who is "F"? "F" is our anonymus reviewer and not only is he a Comic Crossroads user but he is also a professional reviewer. He mainly publishes his reviews on several sites, but also including his work are reviews on several DC and mainly Marvel Fanfiction Wikis. His secret identity is a secret know only to me but it will be revealed when the time is right. He is a great reviewer, always speaking the truth, either about good or bad pages and he is someone with experience. The "F" stands for Fanfiction and but he is one of the essential pilars of the show, the reviewer and has become a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy his reviews and that you wonder about his true identity everyday. Would you like to meet F? '''WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET F FACE TO FACE? For the first time, the Fictional Critic is allowing 3 users to meet "F". If you are interested in it, then sign your name under the message on the blog and say for example that you are interested in it. If you win as the winners will be selected at random you will be able to have a 25 minute chat with "F" and ask him whatever you want. The chat will take place, Saturday, at 16:00 p.m. but then late messages will conclude all the details. The conversations will later appear on a special episode of the Fictional Critic and then "F" will do 3 reviews, one for each of the winners that asks one. I wish good luck to all those of you interested and I also hope that you appreciate this episode of the Fictional Critic. Thank you for your time. Requests Any requests should be made on the comments above the show or also on my Message Wall, present in next link presented, The Great Lord David. All requests will be answered but those that include the subjects of removing, insulting or any others will be left unanswered and if continued, removed. Also, what do you think of our new theme song, The Critic´s Song. I hope you enjoy it and hear it as you see our newest reviews. I have to thank FrenchTouch, for helping with me with the technological part behind the show. You can check for the other persons behind this project on our Team section. Reviews Theodore Chambers (New Earth-Twenty Five) F: ''Today, we have one more work from Shiplord13. What I see from his new work, this one is that he created a very imaginative, powerful and above all scary version of our DC comical Mad Hatter. Not only did he transformed a librarian but he also changed the background to a formidable origin and gave the character a different and more powerful life and personality. If I was him, I would be proud with what I had done with this for he truly deserves the evaluation I am giving him, a 7,3 out of 10. 'This is only the beginning of what Shiplord has to offer no doubt as I am sure this is not his best work but it is one I really liked. It was organised, totally complete, combining various emotions and his talent of writing in what we see here. '''Final Review: '''7,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s reviews? William Lawton (Earth-2814) F: ''First I would like to say, that Ronin the Masterless is above all, the user that has my attention for his works are of such perfection I really can´t wait to review. Here we have one of his common but great Williams. The page if well complete and a very imaginative green lantern to say the least. He is a user with a way with quotes obviously, the page is very well written, the images are good and the powers, the abilities everything is in near perfection, a common Ronin masterpiece. The truth is that Ronin´s best works are equal to those of a young Jack Kirby and what he has created here is a mere fraction of what is yet to come from his brilliant mind. It is a great page and just as the former Spider-Man of Earth-1600, from Lord Caesar, this page deserves the same evaluation because no more words could describe how fascinating, how important, how perfective, how imaginative, how great was that page. That is true fanfiction, and it couldn´t have come from a greater master. I shall give it a 8,8 out of 10 but I await for Ronin´s even better works. '' Finaly Review: '''8,8/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Man-Thing (SigmaVerse) F: ''And so now, we have a work from Yan Silva Galan. What I like the most about the Sigmaverse it that it combines characters and elements from multiple realities and comics, something that I have never seen before. In this peticular page, we have biochemist who is transformed into a monster, but the true fact is that he created an original character, the origins are very good and I can see that his writing directs to us suspense and many more emotions plus the image selection is quite good as it inspires in us that the character is a true monster. I really enjoyed this page and as it is complete, well written and it has everything that it needs, no more, no less, it has a 6,9 out of 10 'in my opinion and I hope to see more of not only the Sigmaverse but also of Yan Silva Galan and her talented mind. '''Final Review: '''6,9/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Ravonna Richards (Earth-1175) F: ''Once again, we also have a new page by the Uncanny X-Factor. A new page from his mighty Earth-1175 always deserves a good spot in my review. I didn´t like the page, not all. I hated it. Why? Well, because it surpassed everything I knew of Earth-1175 and then took my favourite spot as his work from the marvelous Valeria of the same universe. The Uncanny X-Factor as a way of creating such origins that are so ingenious they automatically become masterpieces and this is one of those. But not only are the origins good, the rest is also good and the image selection was just perfect. I really enjoyed the powers and everything else. Again. he has won a place in my mind and an anxiety for his work. I was so astonished by Earth-5 but now this reality has it´s place. I hope to see more of this, when I enter Marvel Fanon. For now, this page deserves a 8,3 out of 10 '''and I really hope to see more this. A person like this should never stop writing as we all can recognize art and what he has created here is truly art. '' 'Final Review: '''8,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? ' Box of Lies I did some interesting questions featuring the former episodes of the Fictional Critic and also "F" around the wiki and here were my answers: '''Who do you think "F" is? 57% - FrenchTouch ' '''Why? '''Because he is always with David, I´m sure he is the critic. He gives him the reviews on chat. Plus he has reviews of F on his own show. Not to mention his name starts with an "F". I don´t think people are blind to not realize it´s him. Everything points to it. '''13% - Uncanny X-Factor ' 'Why? '''I don´t know, he just seems too interested, there´s something suspicious. There´s always a chance he might turn out be "F" and that letter is simply to lead us to another user. We never know. '''10% - Artemis Thorson ' '''Why? '''David has already announced Artemis will be his second reviewer. There´s always the possibility he could a be "F". Those phrases really seem like his style. '''08% - Red Average Why? 'Not sure of anything, he just has been a lot with David and French Touch on chat now. Maybe "F" is the both of them. I don´t know but he has some involvement in the Fictional Critic, that I´m sure. We never considered the possibility "F" might be two persons instead of one. '''06% - PhotonCommander10 ' 'Why? '''Photon is a bit inactive now so it would be less suspicious for him to be "F" and he would have the time. There´s nothing that can prove he is "F" but there is also nothing that can disprove it, I´m just saying the person we would never consider as a suspect. It would be fun for him to actually turn out to be Photon. '''06% - RoninTheMasterless ' 'Why? '''It would only be natural for "F" to judge others´s works but Ronin´s work has never been featured before althought it is everywhere on the wiki. That must mean something. Plus those phrases really look like his own. He has never commented, never done anything and yet he edits. Is that just a coincidence or is he trying not to draw attention? It´s him and I know it. '"F" is a woman. Am I telling the truth? 99% - No Why? '''Most of Comic Crossroads are male users so it´s very improbable that "F" is a woman. '''01% - Yes Why? '''Of course he can be a woman. There are some female users here I believe can be "F". '''Is "F" a good reviewer? 94% - Yes Why? '''Because he seems like he has a lot of experience and he always know everything about pages, the right things to say. He is an excellent critic. '''06% - No Why? '''Most of the time he is a good reviewer but he has proven he can be cruel as well. One can say the truth and not be cruel but he can´t. Has he ever tought that making a bad review among good reviews is even more devastating? He has no idea how his critics can really affect people and their work. '''Are you liking the Fictional Critic so far? 100% - Yes Why? Because it´s really something innovative and in part, we can also give some of the sucess back to the mystery around F´s secret identity. 000% - No Why? '''No answer was given for the answer above "No". Interview And now we have a very special and exclusive The Fictional Critic interview with long time Comic Crossroads user and writer, Red Average. '''David: '''Hello, Red. How are you my old friend in this lovely afternoon. Everyone rise up for him. '''Red Average: '''Hello, David. I´m good. Can you tell me why they gave me this mini script. I though I was suppose to say what I want? '''David: '''uh..uh.. well you though wrong, we control everything you do, uh.. uh I mean, yes of course. So let´s get down to bussiness and to the questions. What is your favourite work on a wiki, any wiki at all? '''Red Average: '''That would be Earth-1821. '''David: '''No, read the script... I mean.. so you are a fan of both characters and movies but what did you think of X-Men: Days of the Future Past? '''Red Average: '''I think it has been the best X-Men movie since X2 with the exception of First Class. I enjoyed it. It had action and everything a good film needs. '''David: '''How would you react to a low and negative critic? '''Red Average: '''I would have fet fine, but it depends whether if the critic is constructive (then listen) or just stupid (then ignore). '''David: '''Oh, I love that British accent of yours. Who do you think "F" is? '''Red Average: '''I think Ronin. '''David: '''Okay. Who do you consider the best writer on Comic Crossroads? '''Red Average: '''Ahh... It´s a tie between Ronin and Artemis, they´re both very good. '''David: '''If you could take two things to a deser island, what would those two things be? '''Red Average: '''Those would be a bad of hunting tools and a flare gun. '''David: '''If you want to know more Red is both of fan of Marvel and DC, being a fan of Captain America, Flash, Magneto, Deadstroke and many more. He enjoyed The Amazing Spiderman 2 and he is currently working on a project with Artemis called Earth-143756, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a great fan of movies and a very nice person. '''Red Average: '''Thank you very much. '''David: '''Finally, someone whose interview has not ended in violence or in fire. This must be a blessing. Now please, Red follow Jaime and Musco, our security to a dark room where you will be tortured for revealing our scripts. Have a nice day America, this is David for the Fictional Critic. Announcements The Fictional Critic has also to announce: *The interview with Artemis is still going to be continued in the new special episode of the Weekly Frenchy Talk. *From now on, a new segment called '''the Fictional Quiz '''will take place on the Fictional Critic. Our quesitoner, '''P-E-A-R-C-E, will make a question each episode for you to answer. The person with the most answer will be given not only a thropy but also a prize. *Saturday, it is the big celebration of the 5th episode of the Fictional Critic and come celebrate with us by commenting and watching the show. Our sucess is all thanks to you. *For the next episode, Episode 4, on Friday, our second reviewer, Artemis Thorson, '''will be joinning us. Let us welcome him with open arms. *Lots of new events and lots of new content will be added to the future seasons of the Fictional Critic and even to the future episodes of this season to keep tuned cause you can´t miss what is coming next on the new and exicting episodes of '''The Fictional Critic. Your Own Reviews You can also send us your own review so that we publish it alongside F´s reviews everyday and soon Artemis´s. Your review will be published without any alterations if you wish so and under your name or an alias. Send me that on my message wall or once you get me on chat give me the review personally. Thanks for your time and also if you have any ideas, you know who to contact. If you are interested contact me, here, on my message wall, on chat or comment above with our review and your page. Team The Ficitonal Critic´s team is composed of: Technology, Music''' - FrenchTouch Executive Producer, Publishment, Interviewer, Screen Writer '- ''The Great Lord David ''Reviewer' - '"F" Special Guets - Red Average Gallery Man-Thing.jpg Will Lawton Roninverse image made by ogi-g.jpg Time-Lord.jpg The fictional critic.jpg F.jpg MAdHatterBeyond.jpg The Top 4 And so according to the points, the Top 4 of this review is: *'1º: William Lawton (Earth-2814) ' *'2º: Ravonna Richards (Earth-1175) ' *'3º: Theodore Chambers (New Earth-Twenty Five) ' *'4º: Man-Thing (SigmaVerse) ' 'Do you agree with our Top 4 and also with F´s reviews? Message me or comment the blog so that we may kow what you think. Thanks for your time. ' ''' And now a word from our sponsors: ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1) Category:The Fictional Critic Category:User Creations